Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method and system for removing carbonaceous deposits from heat exchanger tube bundles. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and system for thoroughly and efficiently cleaning heat exchanger tube bundles without having to remove the heat exchanger tube bundle from its associated equipment.
Description of the Related Art
Heat exchanger tubes bundles are used in a process to either raise or lower the temperature of a fluid. They are heavily used in the oil and gas industry, such as by refineries, upgraders, and gas plants. During use, carbonaceous deposits including heavy oil, bitumen, and other hydrocarbons can form on the tube bundles, reducing the effectiveness of the heat exchanger and forcing the operator to consume more energy to achieve the desired degree of temperature change. Accordingly, in order to maintain an efficient operation of the heat exchanger, it is necessary to periodically clean the fouled tube bundles of hydrocarbon deposits.
Current methods for cleaning heat exchanger tube bundles require shutting down the system in which the bundles are employed, evacuating the product from the bundles (if possible), disassembling the required components, and removing each heat exchanger tube bundle from its shell for external cleaning. Because this process is time consuming, the cleaning of heat exchanger tube bundles is a significant source of lost productivity. Additionally, the periodic disassembly and handling of the heat exchanger tube bundles and other system equipment inevitably shortens their lifespan.